GaiSensei discovers hip hop
by transistortion
Summary: Gai takes a stroll around Konoha and discovers many things... R&R:


**Uhh...really bored right now.**

**Just a couple hours away till MR. MEATY!**

**WOOOOOOO FUCKING HOOO!**

**XDXD**

**Anyways, yeah... **

**I know, I'm not updating any of the stories I write...**

**But writing stuff like this gives me ideas for my stories.**

**So...blah!**

**And I need to write a story with Gai sensei in it!**

**XDXD**

**So this will be dedicated to him**

Gai-Sensei discovers hip hop

Gai was walking on the streets of Konoha, desperately trying to find something to do.

He started to hear an odd beat and words, but couldn't decipher what they were saying (a/n: Hehe...Once my mom picked up my friend Katrina, and she asked her to put on 94.5, and my mother said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot decipher their language." XDXD).

He walked in the direction of the music to see 2 of his students, Neji and Lee, wearing pants that were 7 times their size, muscle shirts, and visors worn sideways. (a/n: Omg...that would look sooo wrong XD) and dancing to the song.

Gai's jaw had dropped to the ground. He couldn't believe Neji dressed like that, even his prize student!

"How can they listen to this, this...monstrosity!" thought Gai. Gai marched over to the two. "WHAT IS THIS DEMOCRACY!" he roared. (a/n: Katrina's quote) Lee had just stood there in shock, while Neji tried desperately to hide his appearance. "It's the new thing." Neji stated as if nothing was wrong. The song had ended and went back to the DJ. _'And welcome back to jammin' 94.5, today's greatest hip hop and rap.' _

"This hippity hopness is in? But I can't understand what they're saying!" said Gai. Then, something struck him. '_Wait, if this is what's youthful, then I guess I'll have to adapt!' _He thought.

_**The Next Day...**_

"Where's Gai-sensei? He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!" Said TenTen as she paced back and forth.

"Oh Gai-sensei! Where are you? I knew it! It is he who walks behind the rows! (a/n: Last movie I watched XD)" exclaimed Lee as waterfalls fell down his cheeks.

TenTen sighed and gave Lee a light slap. "He hasn't been kidnapped by the Children of the corn alright!" she said.

Neji was leaning against a tree, just staring at the two until he saw an ungodly scene.

"Hey there, my youthful ducklings! Oh, I mean...Home skillets!" Said Gai.

Everyone had looked at him like he was a llama eating a goat liver.

He had been wearing something similar to what Neji and Lee were wearing yesterday. He even had a radio with him too.

"Today, we will be learning something entirely new." Said Gai.

His students were afraid to ask what.

"We're going to serve Kakashi's team!" Exclaimed Gai, but not doing his good guy pose. Instead, his pose was similar to a Beastie Boy's pose.

They all fell over.

"I know, a shocker, but we need to start now!" said Gai as he did his Beastie Boy's pose again.

He popped in a CD.

_Brass Monkey - that funky Monkey  
Brass Monkey - junkie  
that funky Monkey_

...Today was going to be a long day.

After hours of break dancing, everyone was tired.

"Good job today! Now remember, we need to keep this up! Our battle against Kakashi's team is in 2 days!" Exclaimed Gai.

"**TWO DAYS!"**

And for those next two days, they kept break dancing to the Beastie Boy's.

_**The Big Day.**_

Everyone was entering the stadium. _In slow motion. _(cue music: What U gon' do)

They walked to the center.

"Today we have Team Gai and Team 7 battling it out to see who's gon get served! First up, TEAM KAKASHI!" Yelled the announcer.

(cue music: Halftime)

They started break dancing like retards.

And people actually liked it.

Gai started to panic.

"Oh, crap! How the hell can we beat that!" Gai said pointing to Naruto, who was currently doing the worm (a/n: I have a video of Katrina doing that XDXD)

TenTen and Neji sweatdropped, and Lee joined his sensei.

"Oh sensei, I do not have one clue! They're just so... so... graceful!" he exclaimed, pointing to Sasuke who was currently banging the side of his hand against his chest and making odd faces.

Team Kakashi had finished dancing, and now it was Team Gai's turn.

They had stepped up and got in their positions.

_Booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere_

_Booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere_

_Booty booty booty booty rockin everywhere_

_Rockin everywhere_

_Rockin everywhere_

And now, they started to dance like retarded escapees from the mental asylum for the elderly.

In the end, Team Kakashi got served.

**The End**

**Did you like it?**

**R&R**


End file.
